Snow plow blades are mounted on the front of motor vehicles, such as a truck or jeep, for conducting snow plowing operations. A particular problem with front mounted plow blades is that when the plow blade is in a non-plowing position, the snow plow blade is typically aligned in front of the vehicle, blocking air flow to the vehicle radiator. As a result, this blockage of air causes the engine of the vehicle to overheat, forcing the driver to stop a plowing operation until the engine cools off. In addition, overheating of the motor vehicle can result in damage to internal components of the vehicle engine.
Numerous prior art air flow deflectors have been provided which are adapted to reduce the drag of air flowing against frontal surfaces of vehicle carrying a snow plow blade. However, these deflectors are ineffective in providing sufficient air flow to the vehicle's engine, are complex in construction, difficult to use and expensive in cost to manufacture.